wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A personnel trainer
Got the full text from both 4K and Amadacia locations lvls 15 and 25, will update the list later when I have time to format and do links and stuff. The personnel trainer also legitimately doens't have a long description. 4K A personnel trainer says 'I have a few tasks for you that will build your character and physique.' A personnel trainer says 'They will require you to fight, kill and scalp various opponents across Andor, the Braem Wood, the Hills of Kintara, the Caralain Grass and the Black Hills.' followed by (levels 15-24): A personnel trainer says 'Please find and kill the hillmen chief and a hardened robber who associates with the smuggler Roland.' A personnel trainer says 'Also, from around the Hills of Kintara, a wretch chief.' A personnel trainer says 'Look around the Caralain Grass for a smuggler chief and a curious animated statue.' A personnel trainer says 'Finally, from the Andor - Cairhien border, a man who is in fact a grey man. Watch your back!' A personnel trainer says 'You may do these quests from level 15 up to and including level 24.' A personnel trainer says 'Trollocs! This far south! Light send the Last Battle is not upon us.' A personnel trainer says 'Goat-faced ones, Ghar'ghael, Ko'bal, Dha'vol, Dhai'mon, Ahf'frait. Find them in Andor and kill them!' A personnel trainer says 'Also, a brigand sergeant that lurks not far from Whitebridge and a lithe woman just south of Four Kings.' A personnel trainer says 'Lastly, a shadow beast lurks in the Black Hills north-east of the Caralain Grass. Remove this threat.' A personnel trainer says 'You may do these quests from level 25 up to and including level 34.' or followed by (levels 25-34): A personnel trainer says 'Trollocs! This far south! Light send the Last Battle is not upon us.' A personnel trainer says 'Goat-faced ones, Ghar'ghael, Ko'bal, Dha'vol, Dhai'mon, Ahf'frait. Find them in Andor and kill them!' A personnel trainer says 'Also, a brigand sergeant that lurks not far from Whitebridge and a lithe woman just south of Four Kings.' A personnel trainer says 'Lastly, a shadow beast lurks in the Black Hills north-east of the Caralain Grass. Remove this threat.' A personnel trainer says 'You may do these quests from level 25 up to and including level 34.' EXP Verification You give the death scalp of a Ghar'ghael trolloc slain in Andor to a personnel trainer. You have gained 350000 experience points since your last score command. Level 31 You give the death scalp of a Dha'vol trolloc slain in Andor to a personnel trainer. You have gained 350000 experience points since your last score command. Level 31 Amadacia A personnel trainer says 'I have a few tasks for you that will build your character and physique.' A personnel trainer says 'They will require you to fight, kill and scalp various opponents across Amadicia, the Mountains of Mist and the Two Rivers.' Followed by (levels 15-24): A personnel trainer says 'A group of bandits are assaulting travellers south of Amador.' A personnel trainer says 'Also, a group of rogues west off the Old Road in the Two Rivers have taken hold of a fort.' A personnel trainer says 'You may do these quests from level 15 up to and including level 24.' followed by (levels 25-34) A personnel trainer says 'Muscular men from near the Manetherendrelle River have been attacking lumberjacks. Take care of them.' A personnel trainer says 'You may do these quests from level 25 up to and including level 34.' FiBi (talk) 05:34, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Validated all of the 15-24 turn-ins for the 4K crier, and rogues for the amadacia one. I'm not sure about the bandits, but I suspect they are the ones that are south of amador, between amadacia countryside and the shadow coast. I don't know what 'a muscular man' is? Maybe a mine worker, or could be referring to strongarms, or something else entirely. I'll update and format the 35+ stuff when I get high enough level to test it. On formatting: For some reason, the vertical table lines aren't showing up, i don't know what I need to do on those. We might want to look into doing some kind of template or something. Also, I like that the walkthrough template hides the text but it would be nice if I could call it something besides 'walkthrough'. If theres a better template to use please let me know! FiBi (talk) 16:54, April 23, 2018 (UTC) -Did some levelling recently - the level 35+ mobs for Four Kings appear to provide essentially 10% of the level exp total ie. if the TNL is 4 million you receive 400,000 per mob. If level requires 5 million then you receive 500,000 per mob. -You can turn all your scalps in at once ie. give all.scalp. It still works, you don't have to give scalps individually. -Muscular men are a cannibal type mob - the southwestern load I'm aware of is the silver mines off the North Road. I don't know if this is the mob in question. EolZimroel (talk) 00:01, April 24, 2018 (UTC)EolZimroel A muscular man located Westwood by the Mountains don't work sadly, only the ones South Misty Mountains Medakan (talk) 07:54, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Ah that makes sense with the exp gain, I was trying to figure that out. Level 30 was 300,000 xp, 31 was 350,000 xp, and I was getting between 60-80ish during the low-mid twenties. As for the Amador 25-34 mobs, it is indeed 'a muscular man'. The ones I was killing were just north of Amador, and I had to take a canoe to get to them. I'll be creating a page for those mobs too. Do we have any tests on calculating xp gain when turning in multiple scalps that push you into the next level? i.e., does it calculate the gain at your current level for the batch or does it do a new calculation on each scalp? 23:18, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Katar A personnel trainer drawls 'They will require you to fight, kill and scalp various opponents across Toman Head, Almoth, Arad Doman, Tarabon and the Mountains of Mist.' A personnel trainer drawls 'The lithe women in Arad Doman and Tarabon have been causing problems.' A personnel trainer drawls 'Additionally, two mine overlords in the Mountains of Mist refuse to swear the Oaths.' A personnel trainer drawls 'The guards in Touchan have been resisting the Corenne, subdue them.' A personnel trainer drawls 'Finally, we will be sending forces to deal with the cave dwellers in Tarabon,' A personnel trainer drawls 'but unfortunately a few dangerous scorpions are in the way. Deal with them.' A personnel trainer drawls 'You may do these quests from level 25 up to and including level 34.' A personnel trainer drawls 'Now that you are approaching your maximum strength, the targets will become a little harder.' A personnel trainer drawls 'Grunting cave-dwellers near the northern border of Tarabon refuse to swear the Oaths.' A personnel trainer drawls 'Bring them to the Empress' justice.' A personnel trainer drawls 'You may do these quests from level 35 and higher.'